


Among the Sleep

by jason6297



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason6297/pseuds/jason6297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit, he actually looks scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Sleep

You jerk awake when you hear an unholy screech coming from Sollux’s room. You manage to fall out of bed as quickly as you can and bolt, blanket and all.  
“Sollux, are you okay? Did someone crawl in the fucking window or something?”  
He’s shaking and staring at his computer screen. It’s eerily dark in here, considering the computer is on. Wait a minute…  
“Are you playing a fucking horror game? At four in the goddamn morning?” He whimpers, shaking, jerking the mouse around. He won’t look up from the monitor.  
“Sollux, what the fuck? I thought you weren’t scared by stupid shit like this!” He quickly shuts down the entire system and swings the chair around, staring at you. Shit, he actually looks scared.  
“Turn the light on.” He whispers. You fumble for the light switch and he blinks in the light, still shaking.  
“What was it this time?” you sigh.  
“I was a goddamn baby. I thought it would be stupid but it was creepy as shit, oh my god, I wasn’t expecting it. Everything’s fine, random voices everywhere, scary music, and then suddenly something in standing in front of the fucking fridge! Then it’s fucking gone!”  
You can’t help but laugh. He glares at you weakly. You walk over to him and pat his hair, and he clings to your waist. What a nerd.  
“Do you need to dick around in minecraft or something to calm down, or are you going to cry?” You tease.  
“Can I just sleep with you tonight? Or, you know, you sleep with me. Something.” You snort.  
“Yeah, sure, just don’t freak out when I turn the light off, loser.” It’s not like this is the first time, so it doesn’t really bother you anymore. And besides, he always tolerates you when you’re crying over a romcom or scared out of your wits at one of his dumb ghost shows.


End file.
